Chapter 1
Welcome to Oumagadoki (逢魔ヶ刻にいらっしゃい Oumagadoki Ni Irasshai) is the 1st chapter of Oumagadoki Zoo. Cover Synopsis The girl Aoi Hana enters the zoo for an part-time job. She sees around that the zoo is quite empty and that there are no any single person around there. After seeing some animals around the zoo, she enters a day dream, that working a zoo is a job for what she was yearning for. She then trips and falls down for some mafia looking person. She apologize and they were leaving she says that she screwed up again and were recalling what has happened yesterday. Some friends of Hana were been disrespecting her for working at the zoo and came with outlines what she had all done in here clumsy self. They were saying to her that she must give it up. Hana don't listing and has already decided to work at the zoo and play with the animals. After she walked from the corner, she sees a gigantic rabbit and tripped. The rabbit came in a shock because Hana has seen it. After the job interview, Hana has been hired. Hana wants to ask a question but the rabbit refuse that. The rabbit were been thinking that Hana dislikes animals and ask her was the only motif for her that she wants that job is because she's an animal lover. Hana explains that she's actually very clumsy. The rabbit doesn't care about that and still accepting her. Hana were been looking surprised that someone really accepted her. The rabbit then says that it is his principal to do only the fun stuff around the zoo. The rabbit has been telling Hana that she must work for his sake and suddenly the mind of Hana started to change to work at there. Shiina doesn't allow that, but Hana runs away. After that Hana leaves the directors office, but the director told her that it is too late because it is already 4:44. Shiina then arrives and tells her that it is already 4:44 which means that the zoo always closes at that time. The smoke of the director transforms all the wild animals into a part of humans. He then introduces Hana to the zoo. Hana becomes in a a shock after what she has seen, Shiina told her not to scream while he was protecting his ears. Shiina puts two carrots inside Hana's mouth and told her that she's noisy. The animals starts to talk and asking for food and some of them ask them if Hana is the new Zoo Keeper. Shiina told them that they were too noisy. The animals apologize and Shiina were telling that Hana is from now on there zoo keeper and pushes Hana to the animals. After that an animal has spoken to Hana, she totally flipped and want to get out of the zoo. Shiina wont allow that and holds her down telling that she's the first person who applicant for the job. Shinna explains that there were more applicants before but they were all jackasses, they were nuts and they were running away. Hana then tells that she also don't want to work at the zoo because they are all monsters. Shinna explained that he's an human and that the others are animals. He tells that there is a mysterious power that change their appearance in that of humans. Hana doesn't believe that and believes that she were falling in some of a fantasy land. Shiina told her that she has it all wrong and came with a vague recollection from 15 or 13 years ago. He were been playing in the forest hunting for an rabbit because in the time he did only nonsense. A ghost rabbit appeared and cursed Shiina in an form as that of an rabbit. Hana thinks that the rabbit face of Shiina is real which makes Shiina use a gorilla to trample her down and forced her to listen more to his story. In order to get his real body back, Shiina has to show his love for animals to gather them and make them very famous so that anyone cannot forget their names. Shiina told her that he went to several places in the world to gather every kind of animal needed to create a zoo and make it the world's popular zoo ever. Shiina really enjoys to get his original body back and recalls what he had told Hana at the office that it is his principal that he only do the fun stuff around the zoo. Shiina then told her much more about why he transformed the animals into humans and needs Hana's help to create the world's greatest zoo. At 6:00PM Shiina were holding Hana on a wire and drag her around to make a meet and greet with the other humans. Hana disagrees with it and wants to go home. Shiina refuse that which makes Hana struggles for her freedom. Hana stumbles to one of Shiina's fun stuff, which Shinna told her a warning never touch one his treasures to make the zoo fun. Then they were stopping by a seal named Igarashi which he needs Arabesque Green ling which makes his aggressive size awakened. Speaking about aggressive, Shiina took Hana and tells her to do something. Hana were been thinking what to do, after coming close to Igarashi she were been changing her mind and head on doing it. Igarashi were been telling how Hana supposed to hold the fish for him, wich Hana told him the head. Igarashi were been happy after hearing how much eduction Hana has. Hana explains the reason how she knows that and goes off to feed Igarashi but were tripped and falls down in the water. Shiina were been watching over and hits Hana with a carrot and head to the next one. Shiina is observantly Hana and looking surprised to her. The bad guys has arrived again at the zoo looking for some talking animals. They were being prepared on the money. At 8:30 Shiina were been telling that it is break time. Hana were also taking one, but Shiina were been holding her down telling that it isn't her break. She has enough of the zoo and were been thinking back at the times that she screwed up at the zoo. Shiina were refusing that and tells her that the zoo needs her. Hana starts blushing of proud. The animals were been complaining by the director but he redirect it to Hana. Hana then were been thinking again the misfortunes that she faced in her life as Clumsy Good for Nothing. Shiina is playing bowling hedgehog, which that the other animals are the bowling cones which they are afraid that Shiina will really throw it. Hana decided to do some cleaning but slipped and hits Shiina's head by accident. Shiina became nuts which he constricted the mouth of Hana. The animals are were holding Shiina against Hana. Hana apologize but Shiina snapped so hard that he take any apologizes. Hana were been running away and one of the animals give Shiina a carrot to calm the mind of Shiina. One of the animals were been calling Hana that it is OK but Hana is running with speed away because she was a temporary member of the hand ball team. Hana were been crying and running away, after seeing the thieves again, they were been not holding back to run away and start to attack. Hana tries to escape from them, but she were been standing there for them. Shiina appeared starting to attack the thieves that were been stealing Igarashi, after that Shiina beats them up and Hana saved Igarashi, Hana sees the true face of Shiina but when Shiina came close to Hana his old cursed face showed up. Shiina starts to slap Hana and told her that it was a payback, Shiina went evenly that far telling that she is ugly and does not want to exist, while Shiina also said that her knowledge praises his value, wich she were feeling being accept by someone that doesn't care of her clumsy life and started to work at the zoo. Shiina then makes fun about her zoo keepers costume. Quick Reference Chapter Notes Characters Site Navigation Category:Zoo Keepers Arc Chapters